Hogwarts High School
by weasleygirl1981
Summary: A story about high school life told through the eyes of the characters of Harry Potter. Non-magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts High School **

_Where magic doesn't exist and anything can happen _

Chapter 1

I walked through the doors of Hogwarts High after being dropped off by my godfather Sirius Black. It was the first day of sophomore year, after what seemed like a very short summer break. I nodded and said hello to the numerous people waving at me and shouting "Harry", what can I say im popular. I have never known why everyone looks up to me or why im so popular, I guess they just want to be my friend. Don't think im bragging or anything for there are a few people in this school who hate my guts. Oh, I should probably mention my name, the names Potter, Harry Potter.

Two red headed boys ran up to me shouting, "Harry, How good to see you mate. We barely get to see you; you only come over to our house every single day."

"Oh sorry guys, I will make it my priority to come over more, how about once a year" I joked.

"That's more like it" the red heads joked, their names are Fred and George Weasley, the brothers of my best friend Ron Weasley. I love the Weasley's; their house was the first place that ever felt like home to me. The Weasley's are extremely poor, and have lots of children, all with bright red hair and freckles. After my parents died when I was only a baby my abusive aunt and uncle reluctantly took me in. While I was living with them I practically lived at the Weasley's to get away from them and my bully of a cousin, Dudley. At least that was until two years ago when my dad's best friend Sirius took me away and gave me a real home.

I said goodbye to Fred and George who went off to finish the plans for their first day of school pranks. I opened up my gold locker, the sophomore boy's lockers are gold and the girls are maroon. The freshman lockers are yellow and black, the junior lockers are blue and silver, and the senior lockers are green and silver. I start to put my stuff in the locker when Ron appears.

"Hey buddy, long time no see" Ron says while giving me a hug.

"Funny that's exactly what your brother told me" I say while shutting my locker.

"Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry greeted the last member of there trio, the three of them had been best friends since Hermione had moved here in fifth grade. Hermione has long light brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her book bag is always stuffed full of paperwork and her arms full of books from all the classes that she takes. To say Hermione is smart is an understatement; she is the smartest girl in our class. Hermione refuses do Ron and my homework, but she will help us which is like doing it for us. Im smart, but I would rather Hermione check over my work and help me then do it by myself.

Two very lost freshmen wandered into the sophomore hallway looking for their lockers, they were Ginny Weasley; Ron's little sister, and her best friend Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny, Luna, you guys look really lost, need any help" I asked.

"Yes, Fred and George made me a map, but after fourteen years I should have known better then to take it" Ginny explained while giving me the map.

"Good thing we found you guys for Fred and George assigned you first period in the janitors closet, second in the teachers lounge, third in a senior teachers room. Fourth appears to be in a senior English room, fifth is in a junior history room, and sixth is in the choir teacher's office. Seventh is in the auditorium and apparently your eating lunch on the roof. Ron remember last year when the twins made us a map and tricked us in to going into the girls locker room" I said.

"Oh yeah, I was mad at them for two days, the gym teacher helped us out thought. Once we got to class, our first period teacher just looked at me and said 'Your Fred and George's brother, I understand, now take a seat'" Ron reminisced.

"Moral of the story, if you get lost just say your Fred and George's little sister. The teachers will take pity on you especially since you're a freshman" I said helpfully.

"Thanks Harry" Luna said in her low, dreamy voice "Ginny lets go find our proper homeroom." Luna has straggly, waist length dirty blonde hair and a permanent dreamy expression on her face. Most people find Luna strange due to the fact that she wears a paperclip necklace, always has a pencil stuck behind her ear, and she looks at magazines upside down.

"An adventure sounds fun. Let's go Luna, Seeya Harry, Hermione, Ron" Ginny said, she then turned around and walked away with Luna. I stared after Ginny with a strange feeling in my heart, well not strange for I have had this feeling many times. I have always gotten this feeling when I have started to like someone new, just never with my best friend's little sister.

Ginny had a crush on me when she was younger, everybody knew she like me, but she was a little girl and I only thought of her as a little sister. Her six older brothers would always tease her about how shy and embarrassed she would get around me. Soon her crush on me ended and we all forgot about it, she even started to date other boys. When she as thirteen she dated Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey, much to her brother's discontent. However, now that she is older I can't help and but feel that I have feelings that are more than brotherly towards her. The worst part about this is that if Ron ever finds out, he will pumble me to a pulp.

"Harry what's your schedule look like for this year" Ron asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Advanced Algebra Two, Advanced English 10, health, first lunch, American history, P.E, Biology, and Geometry" I repeated verbatim from my schedule.

"You're doubling up on math this year and taking advanced English. That makes it do we don't have our first two classes together" Ron said.

"Yeah I know, but Hermione convinced me to take advanced classes because it will look good on my college application" I explained.

"Harry you have been our class president for four years now and will most likely be president this year. Isn't that enough to get into college" Ron said dimly.

"Dude its two classes and I want to get into a good school so I can study pre law and law to become an attorney. Anyway what do you have for your first two classes" I explained. It has been my dream to become an attorney ever since Sirius was arrested for a crime he did not commit.

"English 10 and Spanish two, what do you have Hermione" Ron asked.

"Advanced Algebra Two, Advanced English 10, Biology, first lunch, Geometry, French two, Italian one, and Journalism" Hermione said.

"What I have no classes with you" Ron said sadly.

"Ron don't get so worked up about our classes, we all have lunch together" Hermione said.

The bell rang to signal the start of classes, Hermione and I went downstairs to algebra and Ron headed to English.

~Ron's POV~

I walked into class and took my seat without ever glancing up at the seating chart on the board. Im always in the last seat in the row farthest away from the door, I like my spot im out of sight and the teachers will forget to call on me.

Neville sits down in the front of the next door, I nod at him and he walks over so we can compare schedules. We have three classes together English, P.E, and Biology. As Neville went to sit down, my least favorite person strolled into the room, Draco Malfoy.

"Longbottom, Weasley" Draco hissed while taking his seat in the middle row. "Hey Weasley where's Potter, haven't you guys have the same classes since kindergarten."

"Harry's taking advanced classes with Hermione this year Malfoy. This year is going to stink I have to start out my day with you" I said angrily. I hate Malfoy so much not only do I have to deal with him during class, but I also have soccer practice with him later.

~Hermione's POV~

I walked to math with Harry, and sat down in the middle row next to Karley Krum.

"Hey Mione, how was your summer, we only hung our two times this summer weird huh" Karley said in her fast way of talking.

"Hey Karley, my summer was good how about yours?" Karley Krum is nice and a good friend, but she is the type of girl to make you feel bad about yourself with her success. She is the top athlete on the cross-country, basketball, and track teams and is vice president of our grade. She is the sports editor of our school paper and is involved in so many events that her name appears at least four times in any newspaper from around here. The only thing that I'am better then her in is school, but don't get me wrong for im not jealous.

Karley and I talked until Professor Vector called the class to order in order to take roll. At the sound of my name I squeaked out a "here" and got ready for the first day, this year is going to be great.

~Ginny's POV~

I walked into my first period advanced English nine class with Luna and took my seat. The teacher, professor McGonagall, started the class by taking the usual roll call, but when she came to my name she looked up and smiled.

"Yes, the last Weasley, I like you already mainly because you're not a boy. I hope you're not as troublesome as your brothers mainly Fred and George" McGonagall said.

This is the part that im looking forward to, having my teachers compare me to my brothers all day, how can I compare to them. Bill was student body president, won the most scholarships in the history of Hogwarts, and basically led the school. Charlie was an amazing athlete, I don't think there is an athletic record or award he didn't break or win. Percy is an academic, even more than Hermione, who has the best ACT, SAT, and AP scores in the whole country. Fred and George are pranksters who are secretly the favorite of every teacher in the school. Ron is popular; he is the best friend of Harry Potter so naturally everyone knows his name. I on the other hand have nothing going for me, im just known as the one girl Weasley, this year I want to discover myself.

I went through my morning classes and so far I have liked them all, my first problem is where I am going to sit at lunch. All of my friends second lunch so I was forced to sit by my annoying brothers. Luckily Hermione and Harry are also sitting with us, Hermione is one of my good friends and Harry… who in my opinion as hot as Channing Tatum.

"Are you guys ready for our first prank of the school year" Fred and George said as they sat down at the lunch table.

"Im not" Ron said I still have the burn marks from your last prank.

"Hey we told you to either stay 5 feet away or wear protective gloves" Fred and George defended themselves.

All of a sudden a series of screams came from the boys and girls bathrooms, the victims of Fred and George's prank came running out with red all over their hands.

"What did you guys do" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Oh don't worry about Gin, we only poured red kool-aid in the facets" Fred said nonchalantly.

"We thought about using purple, but sadly purple is not are hair color. What a shame, huh" George replied.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY TO THE OFFICE PLEASE" came a voice over the intercom.

"Our first trip to the office this school year" Fred and George yelled as they skipped to the office together.

"Complete nutters, the both of them" Ron said.

After lunch I headed to science where I met the worst teacher ever, Professor Snape. He has long greasy black hair, a long crooked nose and a complete hatred of Weasleys.

After roll call he said, "Quiz time, whoever doesn't answer my questions correctly gets an F for the day. Miss. Weasley, you first, what is the distance from the sun to the earth?"

"Ahh…" I started

"Wrong, the answer is 92,960,000 miles; you have an F for the day" Snape pointed at me with a red dyed hand. It's official, Snape hates me, im going to fail science, and Fred and George are going to ruin my grade point average.

The rest of my classes went well so I will only be failing science this year, thank goodness. I headed to the car to do my homework and wait for my brothers to get done with soccer practice.

~Harry's POV~

I headed into the locker room to change for soccer practice, our coach is Hagrid and the team for this year is:

Fred and George (Mid fielders)

Lee Jordan (defender)

Dean Thomas (defender)

Seamus Finnegan (alternate)

Neville Longbottom (alternate)

Ron Weasley (Striker)

Draco Malfoy (Striker)

Ernie McMillian (alternate)

Anthony Goldstein (alternate)

And me (goal keeper)

After a excellent practice I headed to the library where Hermione had agreed to help me with our first algebra two homework.

~Hermione's POV~

I sat down with Harry at a table in the library and helped him with his homework, if I was helping on the first day I hate to see how the rest of the year is going to go. After our homework was done I asked him how soccer was coming along, I promised to come to their first game, we were having a nice chat and then he brought up Ron.

"So how have you liked him?" he asked.

"I will tell you that information when you tell me how long you have liked Ginny" I said, catching him off guard.

"Oh you are evil Granger and it all started this summer. One day I saw her as my best friend's younger sister and the next day I thought she looked incredibly hot in her swimsuit" he said.

"Oh, that's not good, has Ron found out" I asked.

"No and hopefully he never finds out, otherwise im dead. Now that I have told you my secret information, it's time for yours."

"Well, it happened over the summer, just like you I thought of him as my best friend and then the next day I had a crush on him, no big deal"

"Well, aren't we in a pickle"

"Harry, nobody says that anymore"

"Who made you the cool police" Harry said and pretended to look hurt at Hermione making fun of him.

"Shut up" I told him.

At this moment Harry's phone vibrated.

"It's Sirius telling me to get home, Seeya Mione thanks for the help with my homework" Harry picked up his backpack and sports bag and headed for the door.

"Wait Harry" I stopped him before he opened the door and whispered "Please don't tell Ron I like him"

"I won't," he said.

Then he left the library, and ran around the corner out of my sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter out, school will be done in a week and I will have more time to work on the story. Thank you for all of your feedback, please review and tell me what you like and dislike.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters, I do however made up and own Karley Krum.

** Hogwarts High School**

_ Where magic doesn't exist and anything can happen_

Chapter 2

~Harry~

It's Friday, was the first thing that popped into my mind when I woke up in the morning. I stretched my arms and thought I could smell chocolate chip pancakes which is weird since Sirius can't cook. The last time that Sirius tried to cook the smoke alarm went off four times and soup was burned onto the stove for seven weeks.

I got up, took a shower, dressed, and went to remind Sirius of the last time he tried to cook. When I stepped out into the kitchen/ living room area I saw someone who I havent seen in two months, Remus Lupin. Remus was a good friend of my dad's and whenever he can he will visit me and Sirius. Remus is a doctor and a nerd, my dad and Sirius were the popular jocks and Remus was their smart friend.

Their group of friends also consisted of one more person, Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed my dad to Tom Riddle. Riddle is leader of a group of criminals and if you get on his bad side you are dead meat. Sirius and Remus refuse to tell me about what he did, but it was bad enough for Riddle to kill my mom and dad and make me an orphan.

"What brings you here" I said as I sat down at the counter.

"Just came to see my favorite kid and to cook you food, for I know that Sirius can't boil water without burning it" Remus said while piling pancakes onto my plate.

"How long are you going to be here this time?"

"Five months"

"What you always stay two weeks"

"Im working at the local hospital while one of their doctors is on vacation so I figure I would hang out here and sleep on the coach.

"Yeah, someone other than Sirius to talk to and I won't have to cook"

"I beg you pardon" Sirius appeared in the doorway of his room "What do you mean by 'someone else to talk to' whats wrong with me?" Sirius said while stealing one of my pancakes and eating it while leaning against the counter.

"Hey get your own pancakes" I said.

"Sorry short stuff, you insult someone bigger you get your pancakes taken. Gather your stuff and I will take you to school before your tardy" Sirius said.

"Alright" I got my backpack and headed for the door. "By the way im going to a party tonight, I will be back by curfew"

"Points for honesty there Harry, okay with me im working late tonight" Sirius said while grabbing his keys.

"Same here for I have a date tonight with a girl who will kill me if I miss it" Remus said.

~Ginny~

"Miss. Weasley will you take the surveys to the office" Miss. McGonagall asked me.

I headed to the office to hand in the surveys we just took on what we thought could be changed about the school food. I suggested serving less whale meat and more fresh fruits and vegetables. I rounded the corner and ran into somebody, making me fall to the ground and have the surveys fly everywhere. I sat up and looked around at the papers on the floor and then looked up into a pair of strikingly green eyes. The eyes were located on a handsome face covered in raven black hair, all attached to a gorgeous guy named Harry Potter.

"Sorry about that I woke up late today all because Remus came by and made chocolate chip pancakes" Harry said while handing me my papers.

"Harry the late but great Potter strikes again huh" I said flirty.

"Thanks for remembering the great, everybody always forgets the great" Harry said while offering his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and Harry brought me to my feet, I stumbled and would have fallen if Harry had not caught me.

"First day on your feet there huh Weasley"

"Shut up Potter" I said while stepping reluctantly out of his arms.

"I better get headed to class but first would you like to go to Lee's party with me tonight?"

"Lee' party, of course I would like to go with you. I mean sure why not"

Harry gave me his famous 'make you want to melt into the ground' grins before heading off to class. I watched him walk away before heading to the office to drop off the surveys. As i was headed back to class, I could still feel his hand in mine, feel his arms around me, and smelled his cologne.

"What happened did you get lost" Colin Creevey asked me when I sat back down in my seat.

"I ran into somebody in the hall and spent my time picking my dignity off of the ground."

~Karley Krum~

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day and no more school for a week. I headed to my locker to grab my running shorts and shirt for cross-country practice but my stupid locker refused to open. I was reduced to banging on it with my fists, shouting at it, and occasionally kicking it.

"Having trouble Karley" Hermione said as I pried my locker. I tore out a piece of paper from a notebook, folded it, and rigged my locker.

"Don't do that, do you know how much trouble you can get in for rigging your locker" Hermione said with worry all over her face.

"What a day in lunch detention, chill Miss. Goody two shoes rigging my stupid locker what get me in any trouble, speaking of trouble Im assuming that you're not going to Lee's party."

"I don't want to go to Lee's party and hang out with a bunch of drunken idiots"

"Only a few idiots drink or smoke must people, like me, just go to hang out with friends, you should totally come and hang out with us plus Ron will be there."

"R-R-Ron why do you say that, I don't care about Ron."

"You're an awful liar, everybody but you and Ron knows that you two are made for each other. Although if you don't want to go to the party and flirt with Ron and finally get him to be your boyfriend then suit yourself, I will just let you live your life."

"Will if you put it that way I guess one party won't hurt, who knows I might even have fun"

"Especially if Ron is there"

"Shut up"

"Alright, I have to go to practice anyway, I will pick you up at seven to make sure your at the party. Also remember that it is a pool party so bring your swimsuit." I waved goodbye to Mione who seemed happy that she was being forced to interact with her peers, which made me feel better for forcing her to interact with her peers.

After practice I got in my car and headed home to get ready for Lee's party. I put on shorts and a tank-top over my new bikini I put on my flip-flops, sunglasses and grabbed my towel.

"Just where do you think your going" my annoying older brother Viktor said as I touched the handle of the front door.

"Just a party, im not going to drink or anything, I will be home by curfew" I glared at him.

"Chill, I was just joking you don't have to get all defensive. Is Hermione going to be at this party?"

"Yeah, im going to go and pick her up right now. Why do you care, you broke up with her for no reason four months ago."

"I just want her to be safe, I can be worried about her. It doesn't mean a thing."

"Whatever, tell you what if you really care about her then you won't get involved with her again. Knowing you, you will only break her heart again."

I stormed out of the house, giving the door a slam for dramatic effect. I wan't that mad with Viktor, i have never been, i just like to make it seem like I'm really mad."

True to my word i stopped by Hermione's, she had officially reached her nervous stage and when i pulled up to her house she was praying that I had forgotten to pick her up. Seeing as I had arrived she slowly head to the car, knowing that if she didn't i would drag her to the car. Eventually she reached my car and mumbled a hello.

Lee's house is this awesome three story beach house with a four car garage, sliding glass doors, hardwood floors, fireplaces, a hot tub, and an Olympic size swimming pool. Let's face it when it comes to being rich, the Jordan's are richer than the Malfoy's and my family put together. I rang the doorbell and was welcomed by Fred and George Weasley, who said "Well if it isn't the life of the party, Karley Krum and what are you doing here Hermione Granger."

"The life of the party invited the what are you doing" I said to them while heading into the house.

Hermione and I walked into the house and I nearly froze at the sight of Dean Thomas leaning against the counter and talking to Seamus Finnegan. I rarely get scared, but at the sight of my crush, I all of sudden become petrified.

"Hermione you know we should go swim" I said avoiding eye contact with Dean.

"Okay, but you know avoiding Dean won't get you anywhere, payback for your teasing me about Ron" Hermione teased.

"Shut up, now let's go swimming"

~Hermione~

I stood out in the sun trying not to make myself noticeable and cursing Karley, who is currently hiding my clothes.

"Hey Mione, I didn't expect you to be here" I heard Ron say behind me. I turned around and there he was leaning against the side of the pool with his red hair plastered against his freckled face and water dripping into his blue eyes. I started to feel queasy inside.

"I didn't expect to be here either, but when Karley makes up her mind it sure is hard to change it"

"Ha-ha tell me about it, well im glad you're here and you look really pretty in your bathing suit, do you want to go swimming"

"Sure" I felt a brush creep onto my cheeks, did Ron just call me pretty. We swam around and talked, as we talked I did all the things Karley told me to do on the ride here, whenever Ron would tell a joke or smirk at me I would reply to him in a flirty way.

"Im getting water lag" Ron said

"What are you talking about?"

"Im tired of swimming" Ron said while sitting on the edge of the pool.

I sat next to him, our shoulders brushing and our hands so close that we were almost holding hands.

"You have really good posture" Ron said

"Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but what are you talking about"

"You have really good posture, at least for someone who carries around twenty books at one time. Im surprised that you don't have a hunchback."

I smiled playfully and pushed him into the water.

~Ginny~

I sat outside waiting for Harry; I didn't need for Harry to invite me since my brothers are best friends with the host. So the fact that I was invited two times was something, especially when the second person was Harry Potter. Speak of the devil, Harry ran up to me in a tee shirt and swim shorts,

"Hey Gin, your not waiting for me are you" Harry said his hair sticking to his face from his run here.

"Of course I want to be the only one to see you sweaty and disgusting before going swimming."

"Ha-ha, well then what are we waiting for"

We changed and headed for the pool, where we spent a good time playing pool volleyball. Are game was stopped by Fred, George, and Lee running across the beach with their first initials painted on their chest.

"Nutters all three of them" Ron commented.

When it was near ten o'clock when Fred and George decided to leave in fear of showing up late and being grounded by mom and dad. I toweled off and put my clothes on over my swimsuit and was headed to the car when I ran into Harry again.

"You know if we keep running into each other like this one of us is going to get hurt" Harry said.

"Im willing to risk it"

"Then so am I, I have to go before I miss curfew"

"Do you want us to give you a ride?"

"No thanks, the apartment is only three miles from here and I love to run in dark."

"Alright Seeya Harry"

"Bye Gin" Harry reached down and squeezed my hand before running into the night.

This has been the best night of my life.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I was running out of ideas so I ended it kind of abruptly, next chapter I will make sure to mention Remus and his date, im going to make Remus a regular. Also Im going to start including Draco and the rest of his gang more and hopefully I can start adding a little more adventure instead of all the romance going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been busy working, hanging out with friends, and getting my white skin tan (By the way it worked, im finally tan.) There really isn't a point to this story yet, but im working on it. Im going to try and get some more characters in here, the more the merrier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters or anything related to the Harry Potter world, J.K Rowling owns it all.

* * *

**Hogwarts High School**

_Where there is not magic and anything can happen_

Chapter 3

~Harry~

I woke up bright and early Saturday morning to my face being licked to death by a beagle standing on my chest.

"I got you a puppy" Sirius said standing at the end of my bed and smiling like a manic.

"Uh…. Thank you, but what inspired you to get me a dog" I asked, extremely puzzled.

"When I was getting milk for breakfast this morning I found her sniffing around some garbage cans. When I saw all the flies near the garbage I thought about how bad you smell and that a puppy would persuade you to shower."

"Very funny and thank you for the puppy, I will need to buy a leash and collar though so I can start taking her on walks. Wait just a second, pets are not allowed in this building."

"So" Sirius said while heading for the door

"How did you sneak the dog past the manager"

"I stuck her underneath my jacket and pretended I was pregnant. Now can you please shower for I wasn't kidding about the smell, you stink like chlorine and sweat."

After I showered I went into the kitchen to find a note from Sirius stuck on the _Cocoa Puffs _box. Sirius is cuckoo for _Cocoa Puffs_; actually Sirius is just cuckoo, period. The note said:

_Harry-_

_Im off enjoying the weekend by taking my motorcycle out for a spin, my poor baby hasn't been out on the road in two weeks. I have been a terrible father to it so thus im abandoning you for my Harley. I know that you already had plans to play soccer today so I don't feel bad besides, you don't break down and refuse to start when I don't hang out with you. I forgot why I even wrote this note, I think I was only meaning to tell you where I'am and not to wake up Remus. He mumbled something about a horrible date when I dumped water on him this morning, he smells awful too. Anyway im done with my ramblings, have a good day, and hopefully we can hang out later._

_Sirius_

_P.s. Thanks for showering, you and Remus are stinking up my apartment._

I shook my head after reading the note, Sirius is insane, but I still love him like the father he has been to me. I ate a breakfast of chocolate spheres, grabbed my soccer ball, stuck the dog underneath my jacket and headed down the stairs. When I got to the lobby of are apartment building, I started to stick my belly out, but luckily the manager was busy with a new tenet. I hurried through the doors and took the puppy out from underneath my shirt; she was an adorable little puppy. She had brown and black fur covering her head, body, and tail. The white on her was showing around her muzzle, chest, underbelly, paws and the very tip of her tail. As I stared into her deep brown eyes, I was reminded of Ginny who has the exact chocolate brown eyes as the puppy.

As I thought about Ginny, I couldn't help but wonder if she had a good time with me last night. Wow, wow, what am I thinking about Ginny Weasley, my best friends little sister. Ron would kill me if he knew how much I like his little sister; in fact now that I think about it, Ron did give me an odd look when I walked to the pool with Ginny at my side. That's it if I want to keep my friendship with Ron; I have to make sure I don't get involved with her. That's going to be really hard considering how much we were flirting with each other last night.

I had to stop myself from thinking about this dilemma so I headed to the nearest market to pick out a leash and collar for my new puppy. I pushed the door open to our small town market with the puppy in my arm and nearly hit Ern, the manger of the market. Ern used to be a police officer, after he retired from the force he built this supermarket and has spent his retirement sleeping behind the main door.

"Neville, how's it going? Cool dog, where did you get it?" Stan Shunpike, the assistant manager of the market exclaimed while shaking my hand.

I grinned at the name that Stan called me; Stan has called me Neville since two years ago when Neville Longbottom and I played a prank on Stan on Halloween night.

"Hey Stan, Sirius found her sniffing around some fly covered trash cans and thought of me. So I thought I would buy her a leash and collar before heading to soccer practice."

"We have books on name meanings that you can look at it and you don't even have to buy it"

"Awesome, thanks Stan"

I picked out a black collar and leash and then spent a few minutes looking at the name book. I finally decided on naming her Hedwig, meaning battle, combat, and war. I paid for the collar and leash, thanked Stan and headed towards the soccer field.

~Draco~

I woke up with a pain in my head making me wish that I hadn't drunk so much last night. I wandered downstairs where the cook had prepared breakfast. Father was reading the newspaper and mother filing her nails when I sat down at the breakfast table. I started to tuck into my eggs and bacon when dad asked me "What are you doing today son?"

"I have soccer practice" I said with a mouth full of mashed up eggs and crumbled bacon.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Dad asked me while turning a page of his newspaper.

"I can't, the coach likes us to run or walk to practice."

"Your soccer coach sounds awful, do you want me to call the school and report him?' Mom asked while putting her nail file down and picking up her nail polish.

"The coach is a she mom and I like her, Madame Hooch is really nice." I said while pushing my plate away, grabbing my soccer gear, and walking straight into the kitchen door.

"Had too much to drink last night, huh son?" Dad said while checking his stocks.

"Maybe I had a little too much to drink," I mumbled while staggering out the door and towards the soccer field.

Today's practice was awful, for starter Potter brought his new monster of a dog to practice and she barked and chased me around the field until Potter told her to stop. This was a problem for Potter didn't stop laughing for ten minutes and then just watched me being attacked by that monster for another ten minutes. I was scared half to death when she jumped on me every time I got near the ball, so I spent practice running away and screaming whenever the ball came anywhere near me.

"Get this mangy mutt away from" I shouted while running across the field and diving underneath a bench.

"Hedwig come here" Potter called to the monster. "Sorry Draco, it was just too funny and I couldn't resist."

I picked myself out of a puddle of mud and yelled "Great, now im going to have to take a bath and iron my clothes." Im not really mad, I just like to be dramatic, with this I headed home to track mud though the house and be yelled at by my mom.

~Fred~

"That was awesome, I love you Hedwig" I ran to the puppy, picked her up and spun her around.

"I love this puppy, she single-handley defeated Draco Malfoy" George took the puppy from me and spun her around.

"I know you guys love her, but I don't want her throwing up, so stop spinning her around" Harry said, taking the puppy from us and putting her leash back on her.

"Who wants to get ice cream in celebration of an excellent practice" Ron shouted..

"Yeah, since it's your idea, you get to pay" I said, racing to the car.

~Ron~

Since Fred, George, and I didn't have any money to pay for ice cream we went home and the ice cream for free. We only had vanilla, but I still was finished with my first bowl while Fred and George were getting everybody's ice cream for them. I glanced up from my bowl to watch Ginny talking to Harry and petting Hedwig. Wait, Ginny's not just talking, she's flirting. My little sister flirting with my best friend! We all know that Ginny used to like Harry, but I thought she got over him when she was dating those other jerks.

Harry doesn't seem to be flirting back though, so I guess everything is okay. I don't know what I would ever do if those tow started to date. My best friend and my little sister, I can't even thing about it.

Fred and George set the ice cream down on the table, Harry and Ginny sat down across from them. I hope Fred and George don't make a scene about this. Oh, that's right, Im the dramatic one in this family. Im the only one who is having a problem with this, I don't see why im having a problem with this, Harry is like family and it's perfectly fine for them to be sitting by each other.

I got up to get some more ice cream, im a emotional eater, actually im just a eater, period.

~Remus~

I peeled myself off of the sofa, darn you Sirius, throwing water on me. At least its better then when I was thirteen and James and Sirius threw me into the water in the middle of the night. The freezing cold water didn't even wake me up; it was Pettigrew laughing like a manic that woke me.

I chuckled to myself, the memories of my younger years are making me forget off the awful date I had last night. I got up and drank orange juice straight from the carton while I thought of the pretty girl who I let get away last night. She could be my girlfriend right now if we didn't have a huge misunderstanding.

We were having dinner and everything was going perfect, we had a ton of things in common, common goals, we laughed, we were comfortable with each other, we liked each other. After the salad course she went to the lady's room, while she was gone a very drunk lady was walking past, tripped and fell on my lap. My date came back in time to see the drunken lady on my lap, dump her water on my head, slap me, hit me with her purse, and leave. I managed to get the lady off of me, put her in a cab, and go home to mourn the loss of the perfect woman.

I ate breakfast at two in the afternoon and then I headed out for a run to clear my head. I was rounding a bend in the corner of the trial when I ran into someone. Falling forward I landed on the someone, the someone had a familiar face topped with pink long hair.


End file.
